Their First Date
by Kittymama12
Summary: When Naruto finally asks Hinata out, her teammates and cousin get very preoccupied with keeping the blond hero from doing anything perverted to the young heiress. Everyone seems to want to interrupt them, from her grandfather to her... to her sister?
1. The Deal

_**Their First Date**_

_Kittymama12_

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or its subsequent plots or characters.

**Summary: **When Naruto finally asks Hinata out, her teammates and cousin get very preoccupied with keeping the blond hero from doing anything perverted to the young heiress. _**Everyone**_ seems to be trying to keep Naruto from doing that, from her grandfather to her… to her sister? From threats to stalkers, how do Hinata and Naruto manage to get through their date? O_o.

**Note: **So, because I update very poorly and irregularly, I decided to write a short story about Naruto and Hinata's first date. It is meant to be humorous, but I don't know if I captured that very well. It was going to be one chapter but I figured it'd be too long, so now, it is multiple.

It was getting late and the rain was getting heavier. The dark tavern was mostly empty, save four young adults who wore dark, nondescript clothing. They sat in a corner booth, hidden from prying eyes, drinking tea and talking lowly amongst themselves. The lone female of the group, a rosette, sat before the three young men with her, blowing out a puff of air in annoyance. Honestly, when they'd first requested an audience with her, she'd had to check her 'what the fuck' reaction. That reaction was stronger than ever right now.

Sakura rubbed her forehead in frustration and confusion. She'd never pegged the three men before her as annoying, but that's the word she'd use for them at this exact moment. They weren't being straightforward and their request sounded too strange to even attempt to comprehend without explanation.

"So let me see if I got this right, you guys." Sakura paused and looked at the three young men sitting before her. They were an odd group for sure, as none of them particularly liked each other or talked to her, but the three of them were united by their common goal to "protect" Hinata Hyuga. They all stared at her earnestly, nursing their cups of tea and glancing around hastily before returning their gaze to the pink haired kunoichi before them.

"You, Shino, and Neji want me to beat the crap out of Naruto. You just want me to waltz up to him and break his bones? Why? There is no reason why, is there?" She finished questioningly, staring at the most talkative member of the trio, Kiba.

Neji scoffed at the last part and replied "There is a very good reason why. You are aware that Naruto asked out Hinata-sama last week, right?" He scowled and waited for Sakura's answer.

Sakura nodded happily and answered "Yup, I sure am. Poor girl passed out, as I heard it. It's all everyone's been talking about for the past few days. Even Kakashi-sensei has offered in his two cents." She giggled, and then asked suspiciously "Why? Is that a problem for you three?"

Quietly, Shino answered "It wouldn't be but…" He didn't finish his statement, but touched his glasses on the tip of his nose, before coughing quietly.

Annoyed and feeling protective of Naruto, Sakura prodded "But what? Because she loves Naruto, and he likes her so don't you three get any crazy ideas about keeping them apa—"

"Ugh! We don't want to keep them apart! We just want to keep _**her**_ safe." Neji interrupted quietly.

"Keep her safe? From our village's hero?" Sakura asked disbelievingly. She glanced at Neji's worried face and laughed heartily, slamming her fists on the table with humor. The fact that they thought Naruto would hurt Hinata was too amusing to ignore. Honestly, what could they be on? With tears of laughter in her eyes she asked "What could Naruto possibly do that warrants so much suspicion from you three?"

Kiba scowled and replied "He's a damn pervert, Sakura. Perverts do weird things to innocent young girls. They do sneaky things to innocent young girls. So, we want insurance that he won't try anything weird or sneaky on her. _**You're**_ that insurance." He paused.

Sakura laughed and said "Okay, I'll give you that. He is a little perverted. But Hinata is hardly an innocent young girl. She's 17, not 12. She'll let Naruto go as far as she's comfortable with and he'll re—"

Neji burst "The _**hell**_ if Hinata will let Naruto go any further than hold her hand. I'll be _**damned**_if—" Upset by the possibilities, Neji said nothing further, but gritted his teeth and hardened his jaw.

Kiba continued Neji's outburst. "_**We'll**_ be damned if we let Naruto take advantage of her meekness. He won't be having his way with—"

"'Having his way' with her? You three are being ridiculous. He's not going to jump her bones! He's no less innocent than her in that regard! They're just going to see a movie and get some food! Geez!" Sakura finished, exasperated with the three guys in front of her. Still, she smiled. Seeing Neji act like an overprotective brother was downright amusing, and very cute. His anger was palpable and a lesser woman would've been terrified of the death glare he was giving her. As it was, Sakura was just amused.

She smiled and continued "Besides, what do I have to do with anything? How can I make sure Naruto "behaves"?"

Kiba smiled wolfishly and responded "Naruto's scared shitless of you. So, we figured, if you threaten him, he'll keep inappropriate advances to himself, or at least, to a minimum."

Sakura considered that and laughed. "Okay, yeah, you have a point, but Naruto's not that stupid. He wou—"

Neji glared at Sakura, and commented "Naruto's 'not that stupid'? On what planet is he 'not that stupid'? He never even saw Hinata's feelings for him, despite how _**obvious**_ they were to everyone else, and he—"

"Yeah! And Hinata damn near had to kill herself in order for it finally to sink into his thick ass skull, so don't try to tell us that he isn—"

"Okay! Okay! You're right; he's denser than most people. But he knows how Hinata is, he wouldn't do anything to make her uncomfortable, you guys. He's not mean, you know. Besides, why would I threaten Naruto like that? He's my best friend." Sakura said, interrupting Kiba's oncoming tirade.

Neji and Kiba looked at each other, while Shino folded his arms. This was going to be the sticky part, seeing as what they were going to offer her could get them all locked up.

Kiba answered "Because, we don't even really need you to hit him, just insert the threat of your violence before their date tomorrow. Since when do you need a reason to threaten Naruto anyway? But if that's not a good enough explanation… we'll give you something you want in return. Something that you want very badly." He paused and let Sakura stew on that for a moment.

Her left eyebrow rose slightly. "Oh, really? What could you possibly have that I would want?" She folded her hands and leaned her elbows on the small table before them, her tea long forgotten. She stared at the three guys sitting before her, awaiting their answer curiously. Neji grimaced, while Kiba smiled viciously. Shino avoided her gaze and sat apart from Kiba and Neji. His attitude suggested that he was not in agreement with what Kiba was about to offer her.

Smiling triumphantly, knowing he was going to offer her the one thing she wouldn't refuse, Kiba gazed into Sakura's emerald green eyes and whispered softly, "Sasuke Uchiha's whereabouts inside the village." Both Neji and Shino flinched as if they'd been hit. That information was highly classified, and revealing to Sakura was downright wrong, but they knew it was the only way she'd agree.

Sakura gasped. Her eyes widened as she tore her gaze between the trio trying to gauge their expressions for any hint of untruthfulness. She found none, only guilt and uncertainty in Neji's face. Shino refused to meet her gaze. They appeared to be telling her the truth but still she refused to believe them. She slammed her fist on the table in front of her causing her tea to drop to the floor with a crash.

In a dangerously low, but excited voice she said "You lie! No one except Tsunade-shishou and a few trusted individuals know where she put Sasuke to serve his…. sentence. She refused to even mention Sasuke-kun to Naruto, Kakashi-sensei and me. You expect me to believe that you three know where Sasuke-kun is." She finished derisively.

"Uh, HELLO, you **are** looking at three tracker ninja, remember? That's Team Kurenai's specialty. Neji just happens to have similar abilities as Hinata. But yeah, we know where your precious _**Sasuke-kun **_is, and if you do this for us, we'll tell you where he is and how to get to him. What you do from there is up to you, BUT, you can't tell anyone else. If anyone found out, it'd certainly get back to Tsunade–sama and we're not trying to get into trouble over this bullsh—"

"I'll do it. I'll tell him whatever you want me to. You can use my name to strike fear into Naruto in order to protect Hinata." Sakura interrupted Kiba heatedly.

Kiba smiled, having expected her answer. He started to rise. "It's settled then."

Sakura glanced up and told him "Not quite. I can't keep this from Naruto. He wants to see Sasuke-kun even more than I do. I won't tell anyone else, but I refuse to keep this from him, considering how I'm getting the information. It would be cruel and I'd feel like I'm betraying my best friend. I refuse to do that. So I'll do what you want, but I'm telling Naruto."

Neji scowled and said "….I suppose that would be acceptable. But _**only**_ Naruto. Sai nor Kakashi nor Yamato need to ever know about this. So you go threaten Naruto like usual and leave the rest up to us. You'll know Sasuke's whereabouts by tomorrow night. Understood?"

Sakura nodded. She did understand, and right now she was more anxious to go find Naruto so she could be one step closer to finding Sasuke. Standing, she tossed some money onto the table for the tea and cups, and then proceeded to rush out of the tavern to her friend's house. Her annoyance with the trio she'd left behind was gone; in its place was gratitude.

Suddenly, threatening Naruto didn't seem so bad at all.

So, there goes the first chapter. :-D. Please read and review and tell me what you think so far. I know it's not funny, but that should get better soon. Thanks! Enjoy!


	2. Her Threat, His Fear

**Note: **OMG! I know it's been so long, but I have so much going on right now. I was stressing over my mom's bills, tuition payments, and room selection for next year… UGH! I am SO sorry it took so long. And honestly, this is not even how I wanted to end the chapter, but I figured I'd just give you guys something now, rather than never. I truly am sorry, but please know that I don't do it on purpose. I have a job interview to prepare for, as well as two midterms coming up, and an essay to write. O_o. So here's Chapter 2. They're not on their date yet. ;-)

After leaving the tavern, Sakura pulled her hood over her head to shield herself from the rain as she ran towards Naruto's house. The rain was getting heavier. She needed to get home soon, where she could sleep and think about life. At the moment, she was conflicted about her plans. She thought about telling Naruto everything, but then decided to keep Sasuke's involvement in her plans to herself, for just a little while.

Naruto would never focus on seeing Hinata as more than a friend if was distracted by his friendship with Sasuke-kun. She wanted him to be able to enjoy his date in peace without thinking about Sasuke. Well, relative peace. After all, she was threatening him with bodily harm if he didn't behave himself, and she knew that he wouldn't completely behave. It wasn't in his nature. He attracted trouble and always managed to get into some. Still, she could hardly believe that she'd caved so easily.

She laughed bitterly. Or could she? She was always so _**easy**_ when it came to Sasuke. Why should now be any different? Sakura thought angrily.

Finally, after running for ten minutes, the pink haired ninja arrived at her destination. Panting from exhaustion, she stopped around the side of his house, where his balcony and window was located. To avoid being seen, she climbed up onto the balcony and peered inside her friend's window. His bedroom light was on and it became obvious to her that he was home at once. She took off her hood wanting him to be able to recognize who was knocking on his window. Lifting her gloved hand, she knocked on the window loudly, hoping that he'd hear her.

"Naruto!" She whispered loudly. No response. Thunder boomed loudly, startling Sakura as she prepared to knock again. She trembled and growled loudly, the rain turning her mood sour.

She knocked again, louder this time so that it could be heard over the storm. She waited for Naruto to appear. He finally did, sticking his head into his bedroom and looking over at the window where she was knocking. His blue eyes turned confused as he rushed over to the window to let his friend in. He had been eating dinner if the bowl of noodles he was carrying was an indication. He paused to place the noodles on the dresser near his bed. Naruto opened the window for her quickly, glancing at her with a confused expression on his face. She climbed inside, happy to get out of the rain, and away from prying ears.

"Sakura-chan? What're you doing here? It's late." He asked her curiously.

Sakura sighed to gather my composure. She had to make this as convincing as possible. So, she had to act like nothing was different.

She smiled sweetly and greeted him. "Hi Naruto!" She exclaimed excitedly. Naruto cringed and backed away from her nervously.

"…. Is everything alright, Sakura-chan?" He asked her nervously.

'_Too much.' _She thought to herself silently. Naruto wasn't used to her smiling at him or speaking to him so kindly; that might definitely set off some warning bells. After all, she beat him up all the time. He'd certainly be able to tell something was… off.

"Naruto, your date with Hinata is tomorrow, right?" She asked, knowing the answer.

He smiled and nodded. "Yeah, we're going to see a movie and get some food, why?"

"Is that all?" Sakura asked. His left eyebrow rose, and he replied "Uh yeah…. Why?"

Sakura folded her hands behind her back and asked him "So you have nothing else planned, nothing at all?" His eyes widened, and he shook his head at her. Sakura tilted her head and studied him. He appeared dressed for bed in a black t-shirt and blue pajama pants.

"No home visits? No lingerie shops? No moonlight walks through the village? No home tours?" She asked glancing around his small, messy bedroom.

Naruto stared at Sakura as if she'd grown another head, titling his head the same way she had. "Did you stand too close to Oba-chan when she was mixed spices again? Because you got high off those chopped mushrooms last time. Are you high Sakura-chan? Is that what's with all the questions? Because **you're** the one who en—"

Sakura blew out a breath. She glared at Naruto and asked him in deadly calm voice "Do you think I'm high Naruto?" She clenched her fists, watching him. He replied "Well yeah. Why else would you be here this late, asking me about my date with Hinata? Man, you gotta tell Oba-chan that once in a while you need a break from that spice room. It's not good for your–"

"I'm _**not **_high, Naruto." Sakura interrupted. She glared at him as he started to shrink into himself.

She folded her arms and asked her friend "Well, is that it?"

Naruto nodded, alarmed by Sakura's clenching fists and menacing stare.

Sakura smiled and said "Good! I was hoping you weren't planning anything strange! I wouldn't want you to do anything weird to Hinata. She's such a nice girl."

He laughed and asked "What 'weird' things could I be planning to do with Hinata? I don't even really now her."

She shrugged. "Hinata's a pretty girl. I'm just making sure you don't take advantage of her."

She folded her arms under her breasts.

Naruto said "I-I'm not going to do anything weird like _**that**_, Sakura-chan." Although, he'd never admit to it anyone, but he had wanted to see her naked since he'd seen and felt her pale breasts when she'd fainted and fell on top of him two weeks ago.

'_Oh yeah, that'll go over real well with her father. What would he think if I wanted to peek at his daughter?' _Naruto thought to himself. He looked up to see Sakura giving him a grim smile.

Sakura smiled evilly. She sighed and walked towards his dresser. She grabbed his alarm clock and squeezed it tightly.

Naruto glanced at the clock as he heard it cracking in her fists. He gulped and looked back to his friend. "Oh Naruto, I know you're not going to do anything weird. Do you know why?" He gulped again and shook his head. Sakura sighed and chuckled. "Because, Naruto, if I hear about one single perverted thing you do to her, I'll make you miserable. I promise you I'll do even worse damage than Tsunade-shishou did to Jiraiya-sama when he peeked at her in the hot springs."

She paused, and watched as his eyes widened in fear. She smiled again. "I'll _**destroy**_ you. I'll start with your extremities, and then I'll move on to your vital organs. You like breathing on your own, right? Any improper touch and I'll end your life as you know it. When I'm through with you, you won't be able to breathe on your own. I'll destroy your chance of ever becoming a father with a well aimed kick. Hokages need their arms, can't do much if the bones in both arms are irreparably shattered, can you? Legs and ribs are important too, but they're useless if melted away by poison. She smiled impishly and gave him a cheerful face. She commented "'Kay?"

He froze and gulped loudly. Then shaking uncontrollably, he responded "Y-yes. S-sakura-ch-chan." The pure look of terror was enough to make Sakura feel just a bit guilty, but she pushed the guilt aside by thinking about how happy Naruto would be when he was able to see Sasuke.

Sakura stretched, lifting the cloak she wore to protect her from the rain and turning back to face the window.

"So that's that then. You _**will **_behave yourself tomorrow. Okay, Naruto?" She reiterated. Naruto nodded.

Lifting one leg through the window, she glanced back at her frightened friend and said "Oh yeah, don't do anything to make me turn you into a eunuch, okay?"

Not waiting for a response, she exited through the window, leaving Naruto to stare after her dumbstruck.

Naruto couldn't believe what had just happened. He stood in his room, dumbfounded. Had Sakura really just threatened to do so much bodily harm if he so much as looked at Hinata the wrong way? She was the one who had encouraged him to date her! Shouldn't she want him to experience lustful thoughts about the shy heiress? Extremities? Vital organs? Did she mean his heart and lungs? Shattered bones? He needed his bones. Poison? Ribs? And what the hell was a eunuch anyway?

'_I'll ask Kakashi-sensei tomorrow.' _Naruto thought.

Trembling from his fear of Sakura, Naruto prepared to go to bed. If he was honest with himself, he'd admit that he was nervous about his date with Hinata anyway.

She was so quiet, so unlike Sakura, that he wasn't sure **how **he should act around her. He could be himself, but wouldn't his personality overpower hers? Hinata was so timid, and so shy. How could they enjoy their time together when they knew almost nothing about each other? He didn't know much except that she was humble and peaceful and that she couldn't even form sentences around him sometimes. At least now he knew why, he was still surprised by her confession.

He hadn't known how to react when she'd revealed her feelings. He remembered her bravery and determination to help him, he'd even admired it. But love? He'd been blindsided with that one, and rather than deal with the situation, he'd chosen to ignore it and pretend it had never happened. Maybe that wasn't the best choice, but it sure as hell had been the easiest. And Hinata had never again brought it up.

But, after Sakura had explained to him why she'd never love him, she'd told him pursue other girls, who could offer what she could not. Her first suggestion had been Hinata. So, he was going to go out with her to see if there could ever be anything between them. He liked her, so that was a start, right?

Pondering that question, Naruto hopped into his bed, and drifted off to sleep, thinking of the blue haired girl he'd asked out two weeks ago.

**The Next Morning (Hinata's House, 12 PM)**

"I can't believe I let you talk me into this Ino." Hinata muttered quietly. She glanced up at her comrade who was giggling with glee and holding a curling iron. Ino had begged Hinata to let her style her hair and pick out her clothes for her date.

Hinata had resisted enlisting Ino's help from the day Naruto had asked her out, but with her date being this afternoon, and her being so clueless, she knew she needed help if she wanted to look decent. She had no clue what to wear! Or how she should style her waist length midnight hair. Ino had been both a nuisance and a godsend.

The blonde stood behind Hinata as Hinata sat on a chair in the middle of her bedroom. Clothing was scattered everywhere, some of it Ino's, but most of it was Hinata's. Shoes lay on the floor and hair accessories adorned the heiress's queen sized bed. Even makeup had been chucked somewhere in the clutter.

Hinata began again. "Is this really necessary? Naruto-kun—"

"Is going to be blown away if you let me do my job, Hinata." Ino interrupted rudely, but gently. Her blonde hair was tied into a messy ponytail and she was wearing a ratty old t-shirt and shorts that she'd borrowed from Hinata.

Hinata sighed. "But Ino, I've never had my hair curled. It will probably look hideous. I don't want Naruto-kun to think I'm unappealing."

Ino scoffed. "Not possible. You have beautiful hair and skin. You're skinny but curvy. You have a naturally pretty face. I think you'll look great with curls and Naruto is an idiot if he doesn't see that." She fingered Hinata's thick, shiny hair. It was so soft and tangle free. Not unruly, like her own long blonde hair.

Hinata sighed again and slumped as Ino grabbed the first lock of her hair to curl.

Ino smiled and said "Are you nervous?" Not only was this Hinata's first date with Naruto, it was her first date period! A girl's first date could be nerve wracking, as Ino well knew. She continued curling.

Hinata nodded and replied "Of course. I don't want to embarrass myself or him, but I'm afraid I'll embarrass us both by fainting or freezing up on him. I have to prepare myself, and I don't have much time left. He's supposed to pick me up from here at 2." She sighed again and glanced over at the "revealing" outfit Ino had chosen for her.

Ino paused and thought. Then she hesitated. "Well… you _**could**_ imagine Naruto in an image that makes him less threatening. People who have a fear of public speaking do that."

Hinata perked up. "Less threatening?" She questioned. Ino grabbed another lock of hair to curl.

Ino nodded and answered "Yeah. I know! Why don't you try imagining Naruto naked? That ought to make him less intimidating!"

Hinata glanced up at Ino and stuttered "N-naked?" Ino nodded enthusiastically. Hinata's eyes widened as she tried to picture Naruto naked. Ino noticed her friend's increasingly rapid breathing and the alarming rate at which her skin was reddening. She was already the color of a tomato!

"Wait. Maybe that wasn't the best suggestion. Hey! Hina—" She managed to say before Hinata promptly passed out and fell off the chair to the floor. Her chair fell sideways on top of her body. Ino shrieked loudly. She crouched down to her unconscious friend, to awaken her. She shook her shoulders, but the girl was out cold. Only her head moved up and down as Ino shook her.

Ino called loudly, "Oi! Oh come _**on. **_You're never gonna make it through this if you can't even do that! Hey Hinata! Hinata? Hinata?"

Sigh… so that's the end of the second chapter. Poor Hinata, the thought of a naked Naruto still makes her faint. Stay tuned for chapter 3. The next chapter will be about Naruto's various experiences while trying to pick Hinata up for their date. Let the torture begin. :-D. Once again, I hope you guys enjoy it! Read and review.

_Also, thanks to all of you have reviewed the story. I hope you continue to do so! I love comments and feedback. Give it a shot. :-) _

**Preview of Chapter 3**

"_Sai, what the hell is that balloon looking weird thing?" Naruto asked his dark haired friend, confused. The boy was holding up a long, blown up balloon, but it was not as round as a regular balloon. More shaped like a hot dog, Naruto thought._

_Sai smiled and replied "It's for you. I read about them in a book and bought some for you. They're condoms. They are for sex or reproduction, it says here. You place one on your, well the word the book used was penis but the image was of a dick so…, and enter the female."_

_Curious, Naruto moved closer. Sai threw him a condom and Naruto examined it. Holding it in his hand he asked "What? This thing goes on my—"_

_He was interrupted by an earth splitting crack that shook him and Sai both. _

"_Earthquake?" Sai asked. But no, it was no earthquake, Naruto though. Well not natural, anyway. 'Oh hell.' He thought, while looking around and spying the one person who did not need to see him with a condom._

_Sakura stood, furious and fuming with Sai and Naruto. Naruto stared at her with panic in his eyes, holding his hands up in an 'I surrender' gesture. The silver condom packet gleamed in the sun._

_Sakura saw red all over again. "Naarrrutooooooo!" _


	3. Lateness, Latex, and Makeup?

**Author's Note: **Okay, don't kill me. I know this chapter is long, _**long**_ overdue. I was actually writing it months ago, but my flash drive, where I saved all of my fanfiction, had a meltdown, and refused to work. I lost all of my fanfiction and other documents. It was pretty hard to deal with. I had _**so much**_ on that thing. So I apologize for the lateness of this update. But I hope that you can enjoy the chapter, anyway. Again, I'm so sorry. Feel free to read and review and tell me what you think.

**Disclaimer: **Once again, I do _**not**_ own Naruto or any of its subsequent plots, characters, themes, ideas, etc. I make no profit from writing this fiction.

* * *

"Aw dammit! I'm gonna be late!" Naruto growled out to himself while running out his house door.

It was already 1:50PM and he'd told Hinata that he'd meet her at her house at 2. At this rate, he was going to be late and there was nothing he could do. Sakura had broken his alarm clock so he'd woken up later than planned. Talk about lousy timing. His first date with Hinata and he was already screwing up.

'_I hope she's not too upset.' _He thought to himself while running off.

* * *

"Wow." Ino exclaimed breathlessly. She stood away from Hinata who was sitting with her ankles crossed in the courtyard of the Hyuga Compound. Ino observed her handiwork. She _**almost**_ couldn't believe she was responsible for the transformation of the shy girl in front her.

"Hinata! You look beautiful!" Ino gushed loudly. She squealed and erupted into a fit of giggles, startling Hinata who was turning red. Hearing someone as pretty as Ino call her beautiful was flattering and nerve wracking. What, exactly, had Ino done to her?

Ino smiled widely and giggled again. "Naruto's going to be speechless! Oh my God! I did not KNOW how pretty you actually are! Granted, I saw the curves and the eyes, and you had full lips and I—" She let out another ear-splitting squeal before clapping and hopping up and down with glee. The blonde was beside herself with happiness.

"I swear to God Hinata, if Naruto isn't speechless when he sees you, then he just has lousy taste in women." Ino told Hinata confidently.

Hinata, still blushing fiercely, wrinkled her forehead in confusion. "Sakura-san is pretty." She countered quietly, feeling discouraged by the fact that she knew Naruto still harbored feelings for the pink-haired kunoichi.

Ino conceded that, but argued "True, but you're prettier than her Hinata. And you have a much better figure than her. She's not exactly voluptuous, is she? I mean, don't get me wrong, she's my best friend, but she and I both know our limits." She continued to beam at Hinata who had pulled her knees to her chest.

Neither girl heard Neji approaching from behind them. Hinata saw him before she heard him. He was walking towards her, with his head down. He appeared to be deep in thought. She stood hastily to greet him. "G-good afternoon Neji-niisan." She said shyly.

"Ah. Good afterno—" Neji brought his head up and became speechless as he looked at his younger cousin. He stared at her in complete shock, his mouth dropping open, leaving him without words. She stood facing him and he had to blink to reassure himself that he was really looking at his cousin. Simply put, the young lady in front of him was _beautiful. _

He'd stopped next to Ino. She was staring at him with a confident grin on her face, her arms folded under her breasts. He scowled at her. _'Naruto's going to molest her for sure.' _Neji thought to himself. Growing impatient with him, Ino scowled back at him and asked "Well, how does she look, Neji?" She raised a brow at him as if to tell him to be nice. But Neji found that unnecessary. There was nothing mean he could say at the moment, and besides it wasn't _**Hinata's**_ fault she looked the way she did. Still, his stomach churned uncomfortably. Men would be staring at his cousin all day, thinking perverted thoughts, and unless he interrupted her date, there wasn't a damn thing he could do to stop them.

Hinata stared at him wide-eyed, waiting for his judgment. He sighed in defeat and told Ino "She looks attractive." Ino's grin faltered and she glared at him in annoyance. He groaned inwardly. Great, now he'd offended a drama queen by not handing her praises for her 'work'. He turned to his cousin. She was blushing and staring down at her feet. Rolling his eyes heavenward he told Hinata "You really do look good, Hinata. Naruto… will be surprised. Now, if you will excuse me, I have a mission report to fill out with Kai." Kai Sagashi was an 18 year old kunoichi who'd defected from her village to join Konoha during the war. He'd recently become really close with the girl who was shy, yet tough when she needed to be. She was more outgoing than his cousin, but still quiet. She also made for a formidable opponent and a better sparring partner than Tenten.

He turned to leave.

Ino leaned towards Hinata and whispered loudly "He has a make out session to have with Kai-chan is what he really means." Neji paused and turned and glared at the blonde. Both she and Hinata had smiles plastered on their faces. Ino, along with the rest of Konoha, had been teasing him fiercely about his amorous relationship with the girl. It bothered him to no end, but Kai, however, seemed pleased and unfazed by the attention they received whenever they walked through town together. She responded to the teasing with coy smiles and heartwarming gazes at Neji.

Jaw tightening, he continued walking, hearing the girls' quiet giggling as he walked away.

* * *

Naruto turned the sharp corner quickly, avoiding knocking over a small girl who stood eating ice cream. He was late. It was already 2:07. He continued running through the village, almost bypassing Ichiraku Ramen, which appeared crowded with people he knew. He thought that if he was lucky no one would recognize him in the light blue t-shirt and navy blue cargo shorts he was wearing. However, it appeared luck was not on his side today.

"Yo! Naruto! Over here for a sec." He heard Kakashi-sensei call out.

Naruto sighed and skidded to a stop. He turned and jogged back to Ichiraku Ramen where he found Kakashi sitting with a pretty woman who was obviously pregnant. "Hey. What's up Kakashi-sensei?" He asked Kakashi quickly, nodding at the woman, who inclined her head towards him. "Kinai-sensei." He acknowledged. Another "newcomer", Kinai-sensei had actually always been a Konoha shinobi, but she'd been pretending otherwise for more than half her life due to her surprising pregnancy at the tender age of thirteen. Although he hadn't known it then, at 13 years old, Kakashi had fathered her silver haired daughter named Kinara Hatake, formerly Toyama. 17 years later, both Kinai and her daughter lived in Konoha, where they belonged. Kinai and Kakashi had married recently, an event many Jonin had teased both for, remembering how at odds they had been as kids.

"What's up with _**you**_? Kinai and I were enjoying a late lunch together when we saw you speeding past without saying hello." Kakashi asked his pupil. Kinai-sensei took in Naruto's appearance and touched Kakashi's arm gently. "He has that date with that young lady today. He told you about it when we had him over for dinner the other night." Kakashi nodded and replied "That's right. So when are you supposed to be there?" Naruto cringed and Kakashi's visible eye widened. "Don't tell me you're late already, Naruto." He said. Naruto laughed nervously while Kinai giggled and rubbed her stomach. "Well, _**go**_ then, Naruto. We'll talk later." Kakashi said calmly, shooing his pupil away.

Naruto grinned sheepishly and replied "Right! Yeah well, see ya later! And Kinai-sensei, glad to see you again! You're looking well in your pregnancy. Looks like that baby is due any day now! See ya again!" He yelled, while running off.

Kinai crushed her cup and muttered "I'm only five months along, Naruto. The _**babies**_ are nowhere near due." She sighed and leaned back.

At that moment, Kakashi jumped from his chair and called Naruto's name uncharacteristically loudly.

"Naruto! Naruto! Whatever you do, safe sex is great sex. Better use that latex before you get that late text that 'I think I'm late' text (LMFAO, I couldn't resist. Brownie points to anyone who figures out where it's from)!" He yelled to his student who was quickly disappearing out of sight.

Kakashi's head fell forward as he worried about his klutz of a student. He was sure no one had educated him on condoms and that could be disastrous. He could see the Hyuga Clan's leader now… his voice booming as he called for Naruto's execution for Hinata's pregnancy….

* * *

Ino sighed heavily, her patience beginning to slip. "Ugh where is he?" She asked angrily. Hinata sat beside her with her knees pulled up to her chest. "M-maybe he's not coming..." She was deflated by the thought. He had asked her out so why wouldn't he show up? Maybe he didn't want to see her.

Ino glanced at Hinata who looked completely miserable. She scoffed loudly. "He'll be here. He's just late, that's all." She stood and tapped her foot angrily. Really. It was already 2:15, _**way**_ past the five minute grace period, and Ino could wait no longer.

She sighed again, and then turned to face Hinata, who looked like a kicked puppy. Her face was pale and her eyes had dulled considerably.

She really hated to leave her, but Ino had promised to watch her mom's flower shop for the afternoon, and she had no choice but to leave the girl. Hesitantly, she began "Hinata… I'm really sorry, but I've got to go. I promised my mom I'd watch the shop… and I've already been here longer than I intended to be. I'll see you later. I promise that Naruto's gonna show up. He's an idiot but he _**wouldn't stand you up**_. He's just late, which, really, when you think about it, is not surprising. Unless it's for a mission, he's never really doing what he's supposed to do on time, is he?"

Smiling weakly, Hinata conceded "T-that's true. I'll just be really embarrassed if he doesn't show. I mean, I know he still likes Sakura-san so I don—"

"Stop worrying about it. Listen to me: _**He'll be here.**_" '_Or I'll kick his ass.' _Ino added silently. Squeezing Hinata's shoulder slightly, she turned and made her way to the exit of the compound. Hinata watched her walk away and waved when Ino turned to wave back at her.

When Hinata was alone again, she sighed and drew her legs even tighter to herself, as some sort of protective measure. She rested her chin on the top of her knees and silently begged Naruto to show up soon.

'_Please, Naruto-kun. Please show up….'_

* * *

'_Latex? What the hell is latex?' _Naruto thought to himself as he neared the Hyuga compound. He'd been running nonstop since leaving Ichiraku, Kakashi's frantic words ringing in his mind. He hadn't understood most of it, having only heard the beginning of it. '_Why the heck had Kakashi-sensei mentioned sex?'_ Kakashi-sensei had mentioned latex and late texts and it had only left Naruto with more questions than answers. Shrugging, he sped up, remembering that he was still _**late**_ for his first date with Hinata. Just as he was passing a tree that signaled the beginning of Hyuga "territory", so to speak, his teammate Sai poked out from behind said tree.

Dressed in his leisure clothes, Sai smiled at Naruto and said "Oh, there you are Naruto. I was beginning to think that I had been wrong and that you had actually been on time to meet Hinata. I thought, you being the idiot you are, you would probably be late. So, here I am. I bought something for you, for your date today. I thought you might need them!" He finished cheerfully.

Naruto sighed and gasped, trying to catch his breath. He put his hands on his waist and breathed in and out, waiting for Sai to show him.

"Hurry it up, Sai. I'm late already." He told Sai breathlessly.

Smiling proudly, Sai withdrew an oily looking balloon from his pocket, and said "Ta da! Have one!" He held the balloon up proudly gesturing for Naruto to get closer.

"Sai, what the hell is that balloon looking weird thing?" Naruto asked his dark haired friend, confused. The boy was holding up a long, blown up balloon, but it was not as round as a regular balloon. More shaped like a hot dog, Naruto thought.

Sai smiled and replied "It's for you. I read about them in a book and bought some for you. They're condoms. They are for sex or human reproduction, it says here. You place one on your, well the word the book used was penis but the image was of a dick so… and enter the female."

Sai held the 'informative' book in his right hand and the blown up condom in his left hand.

Curious, Naruto moved closer. Sai threw him an unopened condom and Naruto examined it. Holding it in his hand he asked "What? This thing goes on my—"

He was interrupted by an earth splitting crack that shook him and Sai both.

"Earthquake?" Sai asked. But no, it was no earthquake, Naruto thought. Well not natural, anyway.

'_Oh hell_.' He thought, while looking around and spying the one person who did not need to see him with a condom.

Sakura stood, furious and fuming with Sai and Naruto. Naruto stared at her with panic in his eyes, holding his hands up in an 'I surrender' gesture. The silver condom packet gleamed in the sun.

Sakura saw red all over again. "Naarrrutooooooo!" She screamed while running towards him with fury in her eyes. Panicking now, Naruto said "W-wait, S-sakura-chan, I-I can exp-plain if you just give me the chan—"

CRACK! Sakura's fist met Naruto's jaw and sent his crashing through a nearby fence. She ran to him and began shaking him furiously, her face completely red with anger.

"YOU IDIOT! I WARNED YOU. I _**WARNED **_YOU. DIDN'T I TELL YA YESTERDAY, NO FUNNY BUSINESS! AND THE FIRST THING YOU DO IS RUN OUT AND BUY CONDOMS. ARE—YOU—AN—IDIOT?" The last four words were each punctuated by another punch.

Sai winced and stood to the side, trying to hide behind the tree as Naruto lay unconscious on the floor. "AND YOU!" Sakura yelled shrilly, letting Naruto fall to the floor to focus on Sai. She pointed and him and then cracked her knuckles.

"What are you doing _**supporting**_ him? You should not be encouraging him to do perverted things to Hinata! I should really kick your ass right now!" She yelled at Sai.

"B-but, Sakura-ch-chan, I didn't bu—" Naruto tried to explain but Sakura silenced him with a death glare. "I don't believe I said you could talk! Now shut it!" She punched him in the head, twisting her fist in his hair causing both him and Sai to wince painfully. Naruto fell to the side again.

"I really… didn't…." Naruto tried again, raising his finger questioningly. Sakura glared at him and then turned her gaze back to Sai. "_**Why**_ are you helping him with his perverted ways? Honestly, Sai, I expected better of _**you.**_" Sai stared at Sakura uneasily, then glanced at Naruto.

"Well… actually I—"

"So _**this**_ is why you're so frickin' late, Naruto!" Ino interrupted angrily. She stood over Naruto, who was still lying on the ground, his face bruised up. "Billboard brow, what the hell did you do to him?" She turned and glared at her pink-haired friend.

Sakura snapped "I hit him! He bought condoms to use with Hina—"

"Actually, Ino gave _**me**_ those condoms and that book, which is what I was trying to tell you before." Sai broke in. A vein in Sakura's forehead throbbed as she glared from Sai to Ino to Naruto, who had finally sat up, his face bruised.

"UGH! Look at his face! He can't go on a date like that!" Ino cried indignantly. She glared at her friend again. Defensively, Sakura yelled "Well, how the hell was I supposed to know that _**you**_ gave Sai those condoms. I thought Naruto was being a pervert and I reacted! And besides why the _**hell**_ would you give Sai condoms anyway, Ino?" She glared and waited for Ino to answer. Sai glanced at Ino and looked down, attempting to hide the color in his cheeks.

Ino blinked and then turned slightly pink. "Th-that's classified information! Now, anyway! How the heck is he supposed to go out with Hinata now! And he's a half hour late already. Oh, would you get _**up**_ already?" She cried, while dragging a sluggish Naruto to his feet. Naruto rubbed his cheeks and glanced at Sakura, who was still staring at Ino. Sakura caught his glance and winced. His face was colored with bruises.

"Well, how're you gonna fix this Sakura? He cannot show up at Hinata's house looking like a beat up drunk. And she's really excited, so there's no way we can postpone it. If only we could fix his fa—AHA!" Ino screeched. Pulling Naruto to a nearby bench, she motioned for Sai and Sakura to follow her.

"I have makeup!" Ino whispered gleefully. Sai frowned and Sakura beamed. She exclaimed "Makeup is perfect! You can use foundation*, right? But wait, do you have his color? Naruto's tanner than you. You could always mix one light and dark toge—"

"Not necessary. I have his color, and foundation will definitely do the trick. But his face has to be cleaned first. Do you happen to have any alcoholic wipes on you? I could use those to—"

"TIME!" Naruto screeched while making a T with his hands. He interrupted Ino quickly. He glared at the girls standing in front of him. "There is _**no way in hell**_ you are putting that stuff on my face." He said, gesturing to the container Ino now held in her hands. "I'm not a girl, and I'm not wearing some stupid makeup. I look fine. Right, Sai?" Sai hesitated. "Well, your face _**is**_ bruised, but you'd be better off without the makeup. Men don't wear makeup, Ino." He finished quietly.

Ino pouted and said "But it's only for the date! And besides, who would know? I'm really good with makeup. You wouldn't even be able to tell, Naruto. It's the perfect solution." She reasoned.

"No, Ino. Not a chance. No way. Not ever. No. Hell no." Naruto stated flatly. Sakura sighed, Ino glared at Naruto. Sai shrugged. Ino tried a guilt tactic.

"You know, Hinata's really looking forward to this date Naruto. It's her first one _**ever.**_ She took so much time to get ready. She even sought my help. She looks _**amazing.**_ You don't want to disappoint her by not showing up, do you? And you don't want to embarrass her by showing up looking like a troublemaker who just got into a fight either, do you? Come on, if you're not going to do it for yourself, then think about her. Think about how happy she'll be to see you actually cared enough to look good." She finished quietly.

Naruto glanced at Ino and fidgeted uncomfortably.

'_Got him.' _Ino thought triumphantly. Sakura prodded gently "Think of how happy Hinata would be. Do it for her. I don't want to feel responsible for having ruined her date."

Naruto clenched his fists and said "Fine. But put _**as little of that stuff as you have to.**_" Ino smiled happily and nodded her acceptance of Naruto's words. Sai coughed to cover up his laughter at Naruto wearing makeup. Ino glared at him and gave him a look that said there'd be hell to pay if he didn't shut it.

Taking the alcoholic pads from Sakura, Ino began working with a deep breath. "Okay, let's do this!" She said excitedly. Naruto cringed.

Ten minutes later, Naruto began to think that makeup was the most evil invention in the world. Ino had worked so painstakingly slowly, Naruto had thought she'd never be done. The way she had gently applied the gunky stuff to his face had made him feel extremely uncomfortable and fidgety. She had gently rubbed his cheeks and used her fingers to help smooth his face.

He truly wanted to kick her. And Sai. And even Sakura. All three teens were currently laughing at him, both Ino and Sakura laughing so hard, they had to wipe the tears of laughter from their faces. Sai was trying not to laugh, but failing miserably. He attempted to stifle his laughter by coughing into his hand. Naruto growled and pushed Ino's hands away, ending her ministrations.

"That's it! I'm done. You guys are laughing at me. You expect me to do this and you're _**laughing**_ at me!" He whined.

Waving her hand frantically, Ino muttered "Sorry! Sorry! But, I'm done! That wasn't so bad now was it?" She finished asking, a slight smirk still on her face. Naruto glared at her and Sakura. Standing from the bench, he snatched Ino's mirror from her hands and glanced at his face. He groaned. "I look like a girl!" He screeched loudly. Sakura smiled warmly and said "You sound like one too!" She began laughing at her friend's embarrassment.

Ino screeched. "Oh my gosh! The time! It's 2:40PM. Poor Hinata, she probably thinks you ditched her. Get going you moron! Go!" She yelled at Naruto while kicking his behind to get him moving.

"Ouch! Hey, watch it Ino!" Naruto called angrily, as he began running towards Hinata's house while rubbing his behind. Sakura yelled menacingly, "I'll be watching you Naruto! So keep your hands to yourself, or you'll really get an ass whooping!"

Naruto gulped as Sakura's words drifted past his ears. After what she'd done to him just now, he was sort of terrified of what would happen if he even _**touched **_Hinata.

Forcing his pink-haired friend out of his mind he kept going. He didn't break his run, nearing his destination. He could actually see the roof of Hinata's house, and with no more interruptions, he'd actually be there before 3:00PM, and maybe before he hurt her feelings.

He picked up speed, running quickly towards her family's compound, whipping past the large trees near the property. When he finally he arrived, he turned the corner sharply and ran straight into the courtyard of her home.

Gasping breathlessly, he yelled "Hinata! Hinata! I'm sorry. I'm so sorry I'm la—"

* * *

**Note: **Yes, yes, I did write a cliffy. I know, not nice of me, but I really couldn't help it. Anyway, tell me what you think. And keep reading. I don't know how often I'll get the chance to update, but I'll do my best to upload Chapter 4 soon.

Also, note that two of my own original characters popped up in this chapter. They're not overly important, so I hope they don't turn anyone off, but I will be posting information about them in my profile when I get the chance to. Check that info out, if you're curious about them. Again, thanks in advance for reading and reviewing!

*And, ahem, I am no kind of makeup guru myself. But to my limited knowledge (sad, considering I'm a 19 year old female), foundation is used to even out one's skin tone and hide blemishes on the skin. If anyone knows a better definition, feel free to share. I really ought to watch a makeup tutorial though… this is kinda sad.


	4. Beauty, Betrothal, and the Beast

**Author's Note: **Hello peoples! So, two weeks is a record for me for getting out a new chap! Anyway, hope you guys enjoy this as well. Read and review and let me know what you think!

**Disclaimer: **Once again, I am a broke college student. I don't own Naruto nor will I EVER! So no need to sue. Kay? Kay. :-)

* * *

Naruto stopped talking mid sentence. He couldn't believe his eyes. There was no way, _**no possible way**_, that he was looking at Hinata Hyuga.

The girl who stood in front of him… she was so _**beautiful**_ that he hadn't been able to finish his sentence. Eyes widening as he recognized the girl as the very same shy Hinata Hyuga he was supposed to take out that afternoon, Naruto gulped silently, completely enthralled by the young woman before him. She looked even prettier than Sakura. He halted his run and stared at Hinata as she bounded down the stairs towards him. He tried not to notice her breasts bouncing as she walked but it was impossible not to. He tried staring into her face as she reached him so that he wouldn't appear perverted.

"N-Naruto-kun… you made it. I'm glad. I-I was beginning to worry about you." Hinata said nervously, looking down at her feet, blushing fiercely. She clasped her hands in front of her tightly.

Naruto missed the obvious relief in her tone. He was staring at her, his eyes transfixed, and she didn't know why.

'_Why is he staring at me like that?' _Hinata thought nervously. She wondered if he didn't like what he was seeing. The very thought had her shying away from him. She backed up back towards her house, moving further away from him. She was afraid that he'd reject her. She cringed mentally as she remembered how her confession had gone unanswered, like he hadn't even acknowledged her. She didn't want a repeat of _**that**_ situation. But he'd asked _**her **_out, so shouldn't he make moves?She stared at him as she waited for him to say something to her. _**Anything**_ would be preferable to the silence, which seemed so loud with unsaid words. She bit her lip nervously as she considered what he would do. He was still looking at her.

Naruto gaped at Hinata trying to assess what his brain was seeing. '_Has she always been this good looking_?' He thought to himself. He knew that he should really stop staring at her, but he couldn't help couldn't force himself to stop staring at her; she just looked so different…so _**striking**_. But she was nervous. He could tell by the way her arms were wrapped around herself protectively and the way she was biting her bottom lip.

Still, Naruto kept staring and kept thinking that she looked nothing like the comrade he had come to care deeply for.

Her long midnight blue hair was curled loosely, hanging around her shoulders and down her back, the shorter tendrils of curled hair framing her round face. Her pale skin looked so soft, but her cheeks were flushed from her blushing. Her lavender eyes, so fitting on her, yet so different from the eyes of others, were downcast, but they too looked amazing. Naturally slanted, they looked even more so today, giving her face an even more elegant look. She was also biting her lower lip, which did nothing to stop Naruto's fascination with her. Her lips were full and somehow, red. How had he never noticed how full they were?

Granted, when she bit her bottom lip the way she was biting it right now, it became fuller and redder from the rushing blood, making her look more kissable. Naruto shook his head mentally. Kissing? He was thinking about _**kissing **_Hinata? He'd never had a sexual thought about her. _**Ever**_. Yet suddenly, he couldn't stop the thoughts running through his head. It was her appearance, he knew it. Her appearance had drastically changed. Everything was different. And that was making his body react differently to her.

Hell, even her outfit was completely different than what she usually wore. It revealed the generous curves that Naruto had never noticed she had before. Gone was the baggy lavender sweater that concealed the voluptuousness of her upper body.

Instead, she was wearing a simple lavender camisole tank top that brought out the lavender in her eyes even more and showed off her slight, but sturdy build. The lacy trim of the shirt covered her breasts, but left a generous amount of cleavage showcasing the full, pale mounds beneath the shirt. Her simple, yet feminine shirt was tucked into a pair short plum colored high-waisted cargo shorts that stopped mid thigh. The shorts hugged her curvy hips, and combined with the shirt, allowed Naruto to see the hour-glass figure that his comrade had been hiding for years. The length of the shorts also gave Hinata the appearance of long, toned legs. Naruto stared at them, wondering how any woman could have such perfect legs. They looked so soft and velvety. He itched to run his hands along her legs, to see if they were smooth and silky as they looked. He couldn't believe that his friend had hidden such a feminine body under her clothes; her clothes hadn't done her justice. She'd even changed her shoes. Instead of her usual sandals, she was wearing plum colored ballet flats, making her feet appear small and dainty. Call him silly, but had anyone asked him to describe her at this moment, he might have called her a graceful pixie whose purple aura was so genuine and soft, she could be nothing but perfect. She was breathtaking. That was the only word that could begin to describe her right. Naruto gulped silently. He felt his heart beating faster, and his breathing was faster than normal.

'_I'm in trouble.'_ Naruto thought silently, feeling his blood run south. He was aroused and she hadn't even done anything. She'd walked towards him and he was already feeling a tightening in his groin area. He groaned silently as he continued to ogle his date.

Unnerved by his transfixed gaze, Hinata kept her arms wrapped around herself as she walked slowly towards Naruto again, unknowingly arousing him further. She hadn't seen it, but his Adam's apple had bobbed as he'd watched her hips sway when she'd walked toward him.

"N-Naruto-kun? I-is everything okay? Y-you haven't said one word. Has something happened?" She asked searching his face worryingly. She stared at him, noticing that he had changed clothes for the date. Gone was his orange and black pants suit. Instead he was wearing a blue t-shirt with a spiral on the front of it, dark blue pants, and sandals. It pleased her to know that had had made some effort as well and in an effort to cut the tension, she blurted her appreciation.

"You look good! B-blue is a good color on you!" She whispered nervously, looking into Naruto's widened eyes, as he continued to stare at her, thought it appeared his face was strained.

Hinata gave Naruto a confused look. Why was he still staring at her? She wanted to know.

"N-Naruto-kun, are you sure you're okay?" She asked nervously. "We can postpone our date if you'd like. P-perhaps that's the best solution." She muttered sadly. At her breathy suggestion, Naruto blinked twice. It seemed he was finally snapping out of his reverie. The last thing he wanted to do was cancel the date.

Finally, Naruto found his voice again, sparked by her suggestion of canceling their date. He definitely didn't want to do that so he forced himself to speak. "I..." He trailed off.

"Hinata! Hinata!" Hanabi Hyuga called out. She'd interrupted Naruto.

Sighing, Hinata frowned and turned to greet her sister. The brown haired twelve year old, who was starting to look quite a bit like Neji, spoke quietly, but the tone of her voice was serious. She wasn't smiling but nor was she glaring at anyone either. She appeared rather neutral. Dressed in standard Hyuga training clothes, her hair tied up into a pony tail, it appeared she had been training.

"Hello, Hanabi. What's wrong?" Hinata asked calmly, neutrally. Though she and her sister no longer sparred, they still weren't very close. Hanabi was too serious, though she opened up to people easier than her sister and cousin. She thought that Hinata didn't take her duties as an heiress seriously enough and the two frequently argued about it. Well, as far as arguing as you could go when Hinata was your opponent. She didn't need to try very hard to upset Hinata. She also thought that she was much better suited to be the head of the clan, _**not**_ Hinata.

Pushing that thought away, Hanabi cleared her throat, ignoring Naruto's presence completely. She would address him later.

"Jii-sama... He has requested an audience with you. He wants you to go to his chambers immediately." She told Hinata simply. She mentally cringed while taking notice of what her sister was wearing. While she looked incredibly attractive, Hanabi knew her grandfather would see it as unnecessary and a waste of time. He already had plans for her life. Hanabi didn't think her sister would be so overrun by those plans. They were ludicrous. She felt that even her ultra shy, timid sister would stand up to him against that, and she looked forward to the fireworks.

Hinata frowned and turned back to Naruto, who was still watching her with a stupefied look on his face. She faced Hanabi again. "R-right at this moment?" She asked, exasperated.

Hanabi nodded solemnly. She then took a long look at her sister and said "You look...nice." Hinata blushed at the complement and thanked her sister quietly. Then remembering her sister, she touched Naruto's shoulder and made proper introductions. "Naruto-kun, this is my sister Hanabi Hyuga. Hanabi, this is Naruto." She said gesturing to him.

Naruto nodded at Hanabi who murmured quietly "I know who Naruto-san is. I imagine the whole village knows him, Hinata."

Hinata flushed and replied "I suppose that's true." Hanabi smiled then frowned, remembering her other task.

She cleared her throat and looked at Naruto. "Our father has requested you as well, Naruto-san." She said, issuing the "request" to Naruto himself.

Hinata blinked in confusion. "Father has...but...why?" She asked her sister quietly. She glanced back at Naruto. He was staring at the Hyuga sisters apprehensively. He pointed to his chest and asked "Me?" Hanabi nodded, and then answered her sister's question. "I don't know. But he specifically requested Naruto-san. _**Alone**_." She stressed the last word.

Hinata tensed and asked "Why?" Hanabi shrugged and reminded her sister of her own summoning. "Jii-sama doesn't like to be kept waiting, nee-san. You should go to him. I will escort Naruto to Father."

Hinata nodded sheepishly and turned to Naruto. "Um, Naruto...Do you mind? My father..."

Naruto blinked down at her and smiled warily. "Uh, no. I don't mind. I'll go with her. You go talk to your grandfather."

He watched in amazement as she smiled brightly at him. Her smile transformed her and made her even more beautiful. His stomach clenched at the sight. She just seemed to glow with happiness, her smile radiant and bright. It made him feel special. No one had really smiled at him with that much warmth before. It was surprising, and it made him feel good, he realized.

"Then I'll be going, Naruto-kun. My grandfather... he is a difficult man. I shouldn't keep him waiting. I'll come find you when I am finished and then we'll leave for our…our…date." She finished nervously.

Blushing, she nodded respectfully then turned back to the entrance to her home.

Naruto watched her walk away from him. He couldn't stop staring at her body. His hands twitched as her hips swayed from side to side while her shorts cupped her rounded behind like a glove. He nearly groaned aloud. Never had a female affected him this way. Not even Sakura. And he loved her. But her body, while athletic and slender, had absolutely _**nothing**_ on the lush curves that Hinata had kept hidden for so long. He imagined what she looked like naked and wasn't at all surprised when his pants tightened even further.

Awestruck and aroused, Naruto watched Hinata as she walked further and further away from him until she was out of sight. '_When did she become so beautiful?_' He thought again to himself.

Hanabi watched Naruto, noticing what her sister had not. He was trying hard to hide his attraction, but he was failing horribly. She smiled at the thought. It was about time he noticed her sister, gorgeous and kind young woman that she was. Quite soon, he could lose his chance with her forever. She'd overheard the conversation between her father and grandfather. Hinata's time for 'frolicking' was over, as her grandfather had put it.

Sighing, she beckoned Naruto to join her. "Come. I will show you to my father."

* * *

Hinata walked down the dark hallway that led to her grandfather's chambers. Along the way, she passed her clan member, Ko. When she saw him, she greeted him warmly.

"Hello, Ko-san!" She said, while nodding respectfully. Ko looked at her, his eyes widening a fraction. He paused as his mouth fell open. "Hi-Hinata-sama? Is that you?" Hinata angled her head sideways, confused about why he didn't recognize her. Nonetheless, she nodded and answered "Yes. It is. I'll be seeing you now. The Elder has called for me."

Ko stared at her and coughed awkwardly. "Uh, right. Then I'm off." He finished, while walking the opposite direction of his young charge.

Hinata glanced back at him and frowned. He'd stared at her _**too**_. Why? She shook the thoughts from her head and continued her journey. As she arrived at the elder's door, she knocked firmly.

"Enter." The elder commanded.

Hinata took a deep breath and slid the door open. She stepped inside lightly.

"You sent for me, grandfather." She said solemnly.

The elderly man was sitting cross legged on the mats located in the center of the room. His eyes were closed, and he appeared to be meditating and Hinata waited for him to acknowledge her before saying anything else.

The elder slowly opened his eyes and looked around the room, centering on Hinata right away. He took in her outfit and her overall appearance. His eyes narrowed and he scowled darkly.

"Where are you going, dressed like that?" He spoke quietly, but sternly. Hinata flinched inwardly.

"I have a…date. With a friend. We're going to see a movie and eat dinner together. I have permission from my father." She finished quietly.

"There is no reason for this date! Your future arrangements are already settled!" Her grandfather barked loudly. Hinata's eyebrows rose. _'Future arrangements? What is he talking about?' _She thought to herself, nervously.

"Naruto-kun invited me. I want to go out with him. I was given permission by my father. That's reason enough." She murmured softly.

The elder narrowed his eyes at her and questioned "The nine-tails boy? _**That**_ is who you want to date? I forbid it! He is not _**worth**_ the Hyuga heiress! I will not allow it!" Hinata flushed, feeling herself grow angry at her grandfather's insults of Naruto.

"_**He**_ is worth _**ten**_ of me! And you cannot forbid anything. You don't have the authority to forbid anything! I will go out with Naruto, with or without your blessing!" She argued hotly. Her fists clenched and breathed deeply to relax herself. She never yelled at anyone, least of all, her clan elder.

Her grandfather stood to his feet swiftly. "Worth ten of you? You may be dressed like a common whore right now, but _**that is not who you are**_! You're Hinata Hyuga, daughter of Hiashi Hyuga, heiress to the main household of our clan! You have important duties to fulfill! You will lead this clan in the future. You will uphold the honor, courage, strength, and purity of this clan! _**That**_ is your worth!" He responded angrily.

Hinata blinked, hurt by her grandfather's criticism of her appearance. She managed to keep the telling stutter out of her voice. "I am 17 years old. I have never been on a date, I have never kissed a boy, and I have never even held hands with a boy. I am _**not**_ a whore. I wanted to look nice for my date. I'm sorry that you can't see that, but I am _**not a whore**_. And honor? Where is the honor in disrespecting someone who was forced into a situation through no fault of his own?" She replied critically.

Her grandfather's lips flattened and replied "Your marriage has already been decided. It is _**unnecessary**_ for you to continue with this…this...charade! Your relationship with _**Naruto-kun**_ can never go anywhere." He finished scathingly.

Hinata gasped as her grandfather's words settled over her. She was engaged to be married. To whom? Why? She shook her head disbelievingly at her grandfather.

He nodded furiously. "It is true. That is why I called you in here. We need to discuss the upcoming nuptials. But I need to speak with the groom as well. He needs to know who he will marry. So that he can break off his attachments as well." He stated matter of factly.

"Break off his attachments as well. How can you force a man to do that? It is his choice. You do not even know whether or not he will be willing to—"

"Neji will be willing to do anything to align himself with the main family. Marrying you is his key to power. He will do it." The elder interrupted rudely.

"Ne-Neji-niisan is my fiancé?" Hinata asked shocked, surprised, and sickened.

Her grandfather nodded. "He is the best choice for a husband. His _byakugan _is stronger than yours; he is a strong man, one of the strongest in our clan. You two are also close in age and know each other well. It is a good match and you will be married as soon as possible. Surely you knew this would happen?"

Hinata stared at her grandfather, her heart caught in her throat. Truthfully, she had considered that she and Neji would one day be forced to marry, because she knew her grandfather was pleased by the allure of a pure bloodline. And she knew it was not unheard of for cousins to marry each other. But the thought of marrying Neji was truly sickening to her. They were too close. She called him her _**brother**_ and she meant it when she did. Her stomach heaved and she knew she could never view Neji as her _**husband**_. He would always be her brother in her heart. The thought of them lying together as husband and wife made her nauseous and her skin paled considerably. She felt cold chills and wrapped her arms around herself to calm herself. She was 100% sure that Neji would feel the exact same way. They'd come too far together as _**cousins**_ to start all over as husband and wife. She shook her head in disgust. She could never think a sexual thought about Neji. It was not possible.

She did the only thing she could think of. She glared at her grandfather, her fists clenched at her sides and muttered "Like hell. I will _**never **_marry Neji."

* * *

Naruto glanced at the small girl on his left side, trying to find similarities between her and her sister. Besides the pupiless eyes, Hanabi seemed more like a miniature Neji than Hinata. That was kinda freaky, he thought.

She was quiet and didn't appear to be at all interested in Naruto so when she spoke he was surprised and frightened.

"Why are you dating my sister? I have heard that you're still in love with Sakura Haruno. If that is the case, then end this farce now, before you hurt her. You're our village's hero, but if you hurt my sister I'll show you no mercy. Neji-niisan will back me up. And I assure you, Hinata may have gotten stronger, but I'm _**still **_tougher than her. And I'll make you pay if you hurt her. It'd be a shame if you couldn't mold chakra anymore, wouldn't it?" Hanabi finished innocently.

Naruto stopped walking, staring in shock at the girl. She'd just threatened him and she hadn't batted an eyelash. Her words had been blunt, serious, and straight to the point. He really felt as though he were talking to a mini Neji.

Mentally, he called her Chibi Neji-chan. They were so alike. It was creepy to see her, a girl version of his very serious friend.

He swallowed silently and responded "I don't think your sister would want me explaining this you. It's between us, not you and Neji." He looked at the small girl in front of him. Her eyes narrowed, but she nodded silently and gestured toward the door she had stopped in front of.

"He's in there. I'll wait out here for you. Don't keep him waiting." Hanabi said warningly.

Naruto's brows rose as Hanabi slid the door open for him. He stepped into the doorway and waited for the Hyuga leader to invite him in further, despite Chibi Neji-chan's warning.

"Step inside, and close the door, Naruto. I have much to discuss with you." A deep voice commanded. Slightly annoyed by his demand, Naruto scowled slightly and stepped forward into the room.

Naruto glanced at the stern looking man who had summoned him. He was standing tall, facing Naruto, his hands hanging loosely at his sides. He was wearing traditional Hyuga training clothes and glanced behind Naruto to address Hanabi.

"We will continue your training in a bit. Just wait outside while I talk to Naruto." He commanded.

Hanabi nodded and slid the door closed.

"Uh, hey, Hiashi-san, (what do you guys think Naruto would call him, I can't see Naruto saying -sama) you wanted to speak to me. What's up?"

Hiashi slid his white, pupiless gaze back to Naruto. He frowned. No one spoke to him so casually. Clearly the young man didn't know his place. He looked Naruto up and down. While he wasn't a big fan of the nine-tails boy, he had seen one of his interactions with his daughter and knew she was infatuated with him. Though he knew of his father's plans to have Hinata marry Neji, he would rather avoid that entanglement. Neji could never be free of the main household, then. And though it would mean marrying into the elite of the clan, after spending time with his nephew, he knew Neji wasn't interested in being an elite Hyuga in _**that**_ way. He also knew that Neji was involved with Kai, whom he considered a lovely match for Neji.

And, as a father, a small part of him wanted to see Hinata loved and cherished by a man of her choosing. She seemed to like Naruto and he knew the boy was powerful, so he didn't think it would hurt to see where the two would end up. Naruto was a strong ninja. He had unbelievable chakra and he came from powerful stock. The Fourth had been an insanely skilled ninja whom many had feared. And his mother… he knew that Kushina Uzumaki had hailed from the Uzumaki Clan, a clan known for their fuinjustu (sealing techniques) and longevity. A Hyuga heir with that kind of raw chakra and longevity was very promising. That child could be extraordinary, he knew.

Swallowing lightly, he stared directly into Naruto's eyes. Naruto frowned, and to his credit, he didn't flinch or look away. His bright blue eyes stared right back at him, without fear, without the reverence he was quite used to. The boy's fists clenched and Hiashi could swear he felt the challenge rolling off Naruto.

'_This boy is brave to look defiant in front of me. Perhaps he will…' _Hiashi let his thought trail off. He thought, instead about his daughter, and knew that she was talking to her grandfather at that very moment.

"Naruto… what are you intentions towards my daughter?"

Naruto froze. _'My what? What does he mean by intentions?'_

He stared at Hiashi, unsure of how to answer him. His eye brows rose quizzically. Hiashi's brows rose in return. "You have no answer?"

"I don't understand the question. What are you asking me?" Naruto told Hiashi bluntly. His brow creased in concentration.

Hiashi's eyes narrowed and he stared at the boy. "I admit, when I got the report last week, that you had asked for my daughter's attendance on a date with you, I had my reservations. I still do. Hinata is not a common young woman. She has duties to fulfill. She is the heir to my household and therefore very important to this family. I will not let an association with you tarnish her reputation. You see, Naruto, last week you asked my daughter, but you did not seek _**my**_ permission to take my daughter out. And I… have heard things about you. So, I will ask you again, why _**are**_ you going out with my daughter? And don't lie to me, I know of your relationship with Sakura Haruno and of your strong friendship with the traitor, Sasuke Uchi—"

"Ex-traitor." Naruto interrupted rudely. He was glaring at Hiashi now.

Taken aback slightly, Hiashi said "Excuse me."

"Sasuke is an _**ex-**_traitor. He wouldn't betray the village anymore than you and I, now. He's paying for his crimes as we speak, and I'm not gonna let you disrespect my friend. I don't give a damn about what you think and I don't give a damn who you are. And leave Sakura-chan out of this too. She and Hinata have nothing to do with each other."

Hiashi glared at Naruto as he glared back, forgetting to be respectful. Naruto met Hiashi's glare easily, not flinching away. Hiashi was mentally impressed. The boy had a backbone. That was another point in his favor. He had to have one if he would one day have to deal with him as a father in-law.

'_He's as tough as they say. Hn, I'll ask again.'_

"Your friendship with the Uchiha makes no difference. I was merely curious. However, I am interested to know about Sakura. If rumors are true, if you love her, then you care nothing for my daughter. Why should I let you take her out, knowing that you don't care for my child? Tell me."

"That's not true. I _**do**_ care for Hinata. _**A lot**_. I just…" Naruto trailed off, unable to finish. He couldn't lie to Hiashi and say that he loved Hinata. That wouldn't be fair to her or to himself. But he also didn't want to alienate her father by admitting he was in love with another woman. That wasn't good for anyone today. Comprehending his question now, Naruto answered truthfully.

"Look, I care about your daughter. She's my friend. She's a really good friend. And I want to get to know her better. I don't know how things will go, and I can't promise that I won't hurt her, but I'll my best not to. I like her, which is why I want to take her out."

'_And she's beautiful.' _Naruto added silently. He blinked in surprise. That thought had his face heating. He felt it in his bones that she was beautiful and her face was the only face he'd thought out when he'd answered her father. He smiled inwardly. Thanks to Sakura-chan, he was able to finally put a name to what he was feeling for Hinata. _Attraction._ That's what Sakura-chan had called it.

Hiashi nodded. He respected Naruto's answer but he still had some questions. "Fair enough, I suppose. However, Naruto, Hinata is at a marriageable age. In fact, she is be—"You don't have to answer any more questions Naruto-kun!"

Both Hiashi and Naruto were interrupted by the soft, yet steady voice. Naruto faced Hinata and glanced back questioningly at her father. Red faced with fury, Hinata glared at her father. "He's done, Father. We'll be going on our date now. There is no need for him to continue to speak to you."

Marching to Naruto, she grasped his wrist in her small hand and pulled slightly. "Shall we go, Naruto-kun? We should hurry before we miss the movie. We shall talk later, Father. We have much to discuss, you and I. And _**perhaps Neji-niisan should be a part of the festivities as well. **_Naruto-kun, let's go." She said angrily.

Naruto blinked, and her father stared at her with a shocked look on his face. There was a core of steel in her voice and Naruto knew he had never heard it before. She had even _**ordered**_ him to leave. She practically dragged him away from her father and out of the room. Marching down the hallway, he was sure that he heard her mumbling to herself. He had also seen the look of surprise on her father's face. Whatever she had discussed with her grandfather… it had her royally pissed. He noticed, again, how flushed her face was and her lips were plump and swollen from biting. She looked like she'd just been kissed, he couldn't help but think.

"Hinata… are you okay?" He asked as they continued walking down the corridor to exit the house.

"Hinata. What's wrong? And what did Neji have to do with anything?" Naruto asked again. Hinata was ignoring him. She blinked furiously. He felt a little confused and worried. _'Why is she acting like this?' _Naruto thought to himself, again.

Pausing at the entrance, Hinata didn't respond to Naruto. She bounded down the stairs and Naruto watched in fascination at her legs as she slipped her shoes onto her small, dainty feet. She huffed and puffed, pushing her curled hair behind her ears. She called out for her sister.

"Hanabi!" She yelled loudly. Naruto stood to the side, watching her seethe with anger. Smoke appeared to billow from her ears and her face was completely red. He'd seen Hinata red before, but any redder and she was going to turn into Sasuke's favorite food.

"What is it?" Chibi Neji-chan asked, appearing in the courtyard quickly. She seemed shaken by the yelling, since only her father really yelled at her. Hearing Hinata yell was an event all in itself.

"Tell your father that I said it. Will. Never. Happen. EVER. He can forget it, I would rather _**die**_." She spat out.

Naruto's brows rose and staring at her face, he finally noticed the sheen of unshed tears that she was trying so desperately to hide. Lips and chin quivering, Hinata tried to smile weakly at him, finally remembering his presence. "We can go now, N-Naruto-kun. And Hanabi, we'll be back later. Train hard, okay?" Nodded at her sister, she sidestepped Naruto, and proceeded to briskly leave the Hyuga Compound, her hair blowing back from her face because of the gentle breeze.

Naruto stared after her in concern. Crying? Why was she so close to tears? His stomach dropped. It burned a place inside him to see her cry. She was his friend and he hated to see his friends in any type of pain. It especially hurt because she was shy and kind, anyone who hurt her had to be a monster. But she _**was**_ hurting and he had no clue why.

"Go after her, stupid. She's having a rough time right now." Hanabi told Naruto, who was still standing dumbstruck, even after Hinata had left the compound.

He nodded and said "Uh… right… what happened to her?" He was genuinely confused. One moment she had been beautiful and happy, the next she was in tears and angry. "She will tell you, when you catch up to her! Now go!" She pushed his shoulder with her hand. Since she was standing on the steps, she'd been able to reach and Naruto stumbled forward.

He started jogging to catch up to Hinata.

He yelled back to Hanabi, "See ya later, Chibi Neji-chan! We'll be back later!" He waved back at her as she waved.

"Take care of my sister! And don't do anything perverted or I swear to God, I'll tear your chakra network to shreds!" Hanabi shouted threateningly.

He grimaced and ran faster, pulling the gate to the Compound closed after him. Hanabi heard him calling her sister's name frantically.

Standing on the stairs, she tried to figure out why she was annoyed and angry. Her eye began twitching. She thought back to what Naruto had last said to her. Gasping she growled as she figured out what was bothering her, in a fit of rage she yelled,

"WAIT A MINUTE! DID HE JUST CALL ME CHIBI NEJI-CHAN?"

* * *

Whelp! That is the end of my 4th chapter! Again, hope you guys enjoyed it! And guess what? Next chap, the date will **ACTUALLY** start! So be prepared for that! Like I said before, hope you're enjoying reading this story and if you are, please review. Reviews are love, and I like to hear what you guys think. Some reviews for this story are really funny. Also, I actually do think I'll be writing about Sakura's reward for her "good deed." I want to finish this first, though! Also, look forward to some appearances by other Konoha ninja really soon! ^_^

Kitty is out. See ya!


End file.
